


Quagmire

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [17]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Rufus makes a lot of interesting discoveries on one night, enough to make an X file.





	Quagmire

**Author's Note:**

> Q is for Queequeg (may he rest in peace), and Quagmire, along with questions.

“Queequeg?” questioned Rufus watching the screen.

Flynn glanced over from the couch and found the engineer standing behind them, frowning a bit, “Actually, the name of the episode is Quagmire, but yes, this is Queequeg”

Carlin glanced down at the couple on the couch, “Lucy, you watch X files?”

“Not really, it’s just the best thing on,” the historian said, “It’s not bad, I just never sat down to watch it”

“And you decided to do so now?” questioned the techie.

“You’re gonna watch it with us or keep asking questions?” Jiya teased from her armchair.

“Of course I’m watching, it’s X files, but I didn’t know these two were fans”

“I am” Garcia informed, chewing something and the other man noticed the popcorn bucket on Lucy’s lap.

“Popcorn and all?” he asked.

“It’s The X Files, Rufus,” his girlfriend said.

“Can you get me some ketchup?” Flynn requested and everyone turned to him.

“Ketchup in the popcorn?” Rufus looked thoroughly disgusted.

“Have you tried it?” the Croatian man prompted.

“No?” the other replied.

“Then, get me the ketchup and let’s end this”

Carlin was more than a bit suspicious about this, then he saw the former NSA pick a bit of popcorn for each one of them and put the ketchup, he made them all try.

“This is…” Rufus began.

“I can’t believe this” Jiya muttered.

“It’s actually good” Lucy faced her boyfriend, very surprised herself.

“How did you come up with that?” the engineer asked.

“Kitchen accident, chose the wrong bottle and next thing I knew my popcorn was about to go to waste, then my wife made me try it. Let’s just say it became popular at home”

“I can see why,” Carlin said before sitting down with the group, “So, what did I miss?”

“They are on the rocks,” Flynn told.

“And Queequeg?” the engineer asked.

Jiya just gave him a shake of her head.

“Shit…” Rufus said focusing on the screen, “Ketchup anyone?”

“Oh, yeah”

“Yes, please”

“Told you”


End file.
